Betrayal
by supercellchaser
Summary: "Zachariah was growing impatient. He had a job to do and Dean Winchester and his abomination of a younger brother were causing quite the amount of trouble for him." Sam/Castiel Limp!Sam H/C Angst!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything but I have caught the bug of Writer's Block. This story many have a little while in between updates but I'm trying.

Thanks to Myurra-K. Velveteen Deceptions for the moral support!

Also, please let me know if there are any issues with the characters or time line. It's been awhile since season five so I'm a bit rusty.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Zachariah was growing impatient. He had a job to do and Dean Winchester and his abomination of a younger brother were causing quite the amount of trouble for him. Dean was stubborn and infantile, completely ignorant to what he had to do. Dean did not know who he was up against, nothing more than a pig-headed human who thought he could disobey orders.

Dean was no match for Zachariah, that much was so. Zachariah knew that with a snap of his fingers, the stubborn Winchester boy would be no more, but that is where the issue lay. He could not cause harm to Dean Winchester, he was needed too much and Castiel's sudden change of alliance was not helping things either.

Castiel had been loyal for a while but the Winchester maggots had gotten to him. He had half a mind to snap the disobeying angel into tiny pieces…but, there was no time for that. Destroying Castiel would not change Dean Winchester's mind, would not break him of his rebellion. No, there was only one way to break Dean Winchester, and Zachariah planned to use that to his advantage.

* * *

Castiel was finding it hard to remain silent even though silence was surrounding him. No noise, barely the sound of breathing reached his vessel's ears. There had never been a louder silence.

Sam fidgeted on a small, dingy, motel room couch, seemingly fascinated by getting dirt from under his fingernails. He spared a glance at his older brother who was silently cleaning his shotgun, and quickly glanced back down as Dean's eyes snapped up to meet his, a glare being shot at the youngest Winchester.

"It is very quiet." Castiel blurted out, breaking the carefully controlled silence. Dean snorted and Sam shrugged.

"Observant, aren't you?" The older Winchester mumbled.

Castiel fell quiet once more and again, the room was filled with suffocating silence.

Things were strained between the Winchester brothers, Castiel knew this, but it did not take away the awkwardness when they lapsed into their periods of forced hush.

Castiel had not arrived until after the argument had taken place but with one glance at the boys, he knew that this blowout had been massive. Arguments were more common amongst the boys lately, as Castiel had observed. Emotions ran high and hurtful words were shoved in faces. Mostly Sam's.

When the boys argued, Castiel had noted that Dean was more likely to yell, to scream obscenities and hurtful words at his brother while Sam simply sat and excepted the abuse. It troubled Castiel because he knew that this was not usual of Sam. Sam was more quiet than his older brother but he had never been one to back down in an argument, spewing his own words or anger and frustration. It troubled Castiel to realize that Sam agreed with what his brother was yelling. He hated himself just as much as he thought Dean did.

That too troubled Castiel.

Dean did not hate his baby brother, he loved him. Sam just had yet to realize that when Dean acted like this, it was out of worry and confusion. Dean would not admit it and therefore, Sam's heart shattered piece by piece with each argument.

Castiel's thoughts were interrupted by Dean suddenly standing up. Crossing the small room, Dean grabbed his jacket and without a word, stomped over to the door, slamming it behind him as he crossed the threshold.

Sam's head sunk a little lower and he mumbled, "He really does hate me, doesn't he?"

Within seconds, Castiel had vacated the chair that he had been sitting in and sat down beside Sam on the couch. It was much too small for two people to fit comfortably but he knew personal space was not an issue for Sam, at least when he was concerned.

Placing a comforting arm around Sam's gently trembling shoulders, Castiel drew him in close. "He does not hate you. He is simply worried."

Sam snorted, obviously not believing the angel. "Everything is my fault. I really screwed up this time. I…I don't think there is anything I can do to fix this." Sam's voice was breaking but he kept the tears at bay.

"It is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Castiel firmly told Sam.

A weary, too weary, sigh escaped Sam as he lay his head on Castiel's shoulder, the angel knowing that Sam was unconvinced.

Sam knew he had lost his brother. After all that he had done, there really should not have been much surprise. It didn't take away the hurt though.

* * *

Snuggling himself against the pillows, Sam fought to fall asleep. Castiel had left a short while ago and Sam was having trouble with the momentary separation.

Castiel still cared about him unconditionally and Sam could not bare to part, even for a moment, from the only one left in the world that cared for him. Castiel had tried to convince him that Dean still cared, that he was not the only one left that cared about him, but Sam was hard to convince.

Sighing contentedly as he began to settle down, Sam slipped into a light sleep.

His sleep didn't last long.

He was awoken by strong hands jerking him out of the bed, a shocked cry escaping him. His arms were held behind his back as he fought to clear his vision, to see who had ahold of him.

"Let me go!" He yelled, fighting for escape.

His only response was a soft laugh from behind him as a familiar figure slowly faced him. Sam let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"What this time, Zachariah?" Sam mumbled as whichever one of Zachariah's minions continued to hold his arms back. "Dean's not here and even if he was, you know you aren't getting a 'yes'."

Zachariah smiled slightly, a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sammy." He responded and, with a jerk of his head, Zachariah motioned for the one holding Sam, who Sam still had not gotten a chance to see because of the position he was held in, and, with a flash of light the motel room was gone.

Sam sat strapped down to a uncomfortable chair, his hands bound behind it and his legs tied to the legs of the chair. Zachariah slowly circled him, a soft smile still upon his lips.

"What do you want?" Sam repeated.

Zachariah continued smiling lightly. "You and your brother have been…well, bothersome lately and to be quite honest, your petulant little attitudes are wearing me thin."

"You're breaking my heart." Sam sneered.

Zachariah's fist smashed against Sam's cheek, leaving the youngest Winchester groaning in pain. Leaning down in front of his captive, Zachariah gripped Sam's long hair, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Like I said, Sammy." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Your attitude is wearing…me…thin."

Sam glared at his captor, blood dripping from a split lip. "What is this about?" Sam whispered.

Zachariah laughed arrogantly. "I would have thought that would be obvious, but then again, what can I expect from a maggot like you?"

Sam didn't respond but Zachariah continued.

"Your brother is stubborn, to say the least and everything we have tried seems to not be getting through his thick skull. He has a destiny, a job, and he is going to accept it whether he likes it or not."

"What has that got to do with me?" Sam whispered.

Zachariah patted Sam's head gently, like he was a child. "You are your brother's weakness, Sam. He'll have no choice but to come to your rescue and when he gets here, me and him are going to have a nice long chat about his disobedience."

Sam paled. Zachariah was using him as bait to get Dean to say yes to Michael. "Leave him out of this!" Sam yelled. "Do what you want to me, but leave him out of this!"

Zachariah laughed loudly. "Oh, Sam. Trust me, there is a lot I would like to do to you. Starting with ripping you apart shred by shred but sadly, you are needed. You are no importance to me, to anyone, but Dean is sadly important and you are going to help us get him to accept what he needs to accept."

Sam opened his mouth to speak but with a wave of Zachariah's hand, Sam was unable to utter a word.

"No." Zachariah began slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "You are going to listen to me." All Sam could do was glare as Zachariah slowly walked in a circle around his captive.

"We have already set up clues as to where you are. Dean is going to take them and then he is going to come save his precious Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, forgetting that he had been silenced. With a annoyed sigh, Zachariah waved his hand once more and Sam was able to speak again.

"What…what makes you think he'll come?" Sam whispered. It was true, Sam decided. He had no true hope that Dean would even care enough to want to save his own brother. After everything Sam had done, he had little hope that Dean would come, once again, to the rescue.

Zachariah, having walked behind the chair, leant down and whispered in Sam's ear, "He'll come. And I'll be waiting."

With that, Zachariah took his leave, only stopping to tell the still unknown person to keep an eye on Sam.

Sam, despite the fact that he was being watched, struggled futilely against the bindings. A soft sigh came from behind him, from the one "keeping an eye on him" and footsteps could be heard coming closer before his watcher came into Sam's line of vision and made himself know.

Sam's heart turned to ice in his chest.

"_Castiel?"_

_

* * *

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Now you know what the title means! Reviews lead to a quicker update!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

So, in this fic, Sam and Castiel are together. It is not made known how this happened, they just are.

* * *

Sam's heart turned to ice in his chest.

"_Castiel?"_

Castiel, indeed. The dark haired angel stood in front of Sam, his hands in his pockets and his eyes not meeting Sam's.

"Yes, Sam." Castiel murmured, a it guiltily. Sam fought to control his breathing, as he felt dangerously close to hyperventilation. He knew Castiel was not here to rescue him and he now knew who the faceless man holding him was.

"No…no…" Sam stammered. Castiel was all he had had left. Dean didn't care at all anymore and Castiel was the only one keeping Sam going. This could not be happening.

"Yes." Castiel said, a bit more firmly this time. "I am sorry, Sam, but this is necessary. Your sins have cost you this."

Sam couldn't see through the tears. His chest heaved as he fought to control himself but he was losing.

"I…I…_trusted _you!" Sam gasped.

Castiel shrugged carelessly and it was worse than a physical blow to Sam. It took the youngest Winchester's breath away at how careless Castiel looked. "You brought this upon yourself."

Sam couldn't say a word. His heart had seemingly shattered and his lungs felt as if they were on fire.

Castiel shook his head, as if disappointed, and, without another word to Sam, left the room, taking the shattered pieces of Sam's heart with him.

* * *

Sam's head lolled on his shoulder as sleep began to overtake him. Castiel had left over twelve hours ago, leaving Sam to his agony.

Blood covered his wrists and the arms of the chair from his hours of struggling, deep-cut sores evident.

In his light sleep, Sam couldn't escape the pain. He was still in shock from what had transpired earlier. He could not believe that Castiel had betrayed him like that.

Castiel was all he had. His lifeline, the only thing tethering him to the earth and helping him bare the lashes brought down upon him by Dean's anger and disappointment.

He had no hope of rescue now. He had previously had a small bit of hope but after Castiel…if Castiel couldn't deal with Sam's sins, Dean definitely couldn't. He almost wished for Castiel and Zachariah to just kill him and get it over with.

Zachariah was wrong. There was no one coming to save him.

Dreams slowly seeped in as his sleep became deeper. Dreams manifesting from memories.

_Dean was mad again. He was saying things again. Saying the words that broke Sam apart. Spewing hate-filled words._

"_Monster…disgrace…"_

_Sam tried to reason with his brother, but Dean didn't listen._

_Dean had ranted for seemingly forever that day before stomping away, not coming back for hours._

_Castiel had been there to comfort Sam. As he always was._

_Curled up together in the small motel room bed, Castiel pressed his lips gently to Sam's forehead whispering, "He is just scared, Sam. He still cares."_

_Sam felt tears cascading down his cheeks and he buried his face in Castiel's shirt to hide them._

"_Sam…" Castiel pressed, gripping Sam's face and lifting it away from his shirt. Compassionate blue eyes met anguished dark ones._

_Castiel ran his thumb over Sam's cheek, removing the tears._

"_It will be okay." The angel assured, pressing their lips together._

Sam jerked out of his light sleep, a whimper escaping. Remembering where he was, a new frost encompassed Sam's heart.

He had lost the last person he had left.

* * *

Let me know how it is guys. I really do write faster when I have reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sat in a chair placed in front of the chair Sam was tied up in, studying his captive.

Sam hadn't spoken a word in over forty-eight hours, nor would he raise his head to meet the eyes of Castiel or Zachariah.

Bruises covered Sam's face, blood caked under his nose and on his lips. Zachariah had not been happy with Sam's lack or response to his questions or taunts. Despite the abuse, Sam never uttered a word.

"Are you thirsty?" Castiel's voice broke through Sam's haze. Sam's head throbbed mightily from Zachariah's blows, but that was nothing compared the heartbreak that derived from seeing Castiel stand stoically in the corner of the room, not lifting a finger to help Sam.

Sam, unsurprisingly, did not answer. Castiel sighed and stood up, leaving the room. His soft footsteps returned not long after they had left and he appeared back in front of Sam, this time with a bottle of water in his hand.

Sam, his hands tied behind his back, would not be able to grab the bottle so Castiel knelt in front of the broken Winchester and unscrewed the cap to the bottle.

"Tilt your head back." Castiel ordered gently. Sam did not respond.

"Sam," Castiel began. "You must be thirsty."

Watery eyes lifted for the first time in hours to meet the angel's own eyes. "Since when do you care?" Sam's voice cracked from hours of not being used and dehydration.

"I do not wish for you to suffer more than necessary."

Sam snorted weakly. "I trusted you and you just stand there while I'm being beaten. You let Zachariah do this to me."

"You do not understand, Sam." Castiel whispered, trying to bring the bottle to Sam's lips. Sam refused to drink, his head lowered once more, dark hair hanging over bruised eyes.

"You need to drink, Sam." Castiel pressed. Sam shook his head.

"You wish to harm yourself?"

Sam did not reply. Castiel sighed again.

"You need to drink something. You can not last long without water."

"Then let me die."

Castiel blinked in surprise. "Why?" He asked. "Why should I do that?"

Sam rose his eyes once again, his eyebrow arched in disbelief. "You have to ask?"

"I do."

Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Look at what you've done to me!" He all but yelled, his raspy voice reaching the highest pitch it could. "You were all I had left and you've let this happen!"

Sam's voice lowered. "I have nobody left." The words came out as a whisper, tears fell down his bruised cheeks.

"What about Dean?" Castiel's voice was calm and unemotional.

Sam laughed darkly. "You two are idiotic to believe he will come to help me. You should just kill me now because I'm going to end up dying here anyway, while you forever wait for your _savior_ to come rescue me."

Castiel could not come up with a response.

* * *

Zachariah briskly walked into the room, passing Castiel who was watching the door and Sam for any signs of escape.

"Good news, Sammy." Zachariah began cheerfully. "Your thick-headed brother took the bait!"

Sam didn't raise his head. He still had no hope that Dean was going to show.

A violent, red-hot burning overtook Sam's entire body, encompassing his very soul. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Terrible, ear-splitting screams echoed off of the walls and it took Sam a moment to realize they were from him. His body convulsed in agony against the restraints.

As quickly as it had started, it stopped. A bone-weariness overtook Sam as he heaved for breath, his body hanging limply against the ropes. His whole body ached horribly.

Zachariah placed his finger under Sam's chin, lifting his head up and gazing into tortured eyes.

"Your insolence is waning, Sam."

Sam couldn't respond, he could barely breathe. Darkness was gathering on the edge of his vision and when Zachariah released his chin, Sam's head fell weakly onto his chest and everything faded into nothingness.

His last thought was of Castiel standing at the entrance to the room, watching him being tortured.

* * *

Reviews = Quick update! 'Tis true.

Let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think is going on with Castiel. I was a bit unsure of this chapter so let me know if it was good!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was gone. Simple as that. He was just _gone _and Castiel along with him.

After Dean had returned to the room to find no Sam, he instantly knew something was wrong. Sam had left his phone, his wallet and his room key. Something had to have taken him. Fear began to dissolve into blind panic as he realized this.

Dean had called for Castiel nearly constantly but received no answer. After a day of silence, Dean could not wait any longer and went to Chuck.

"Where is he?" Dean fumed, slamming the man against the wall of his living room. "Tell me where he is!"

Chuck, his eyes wide with shock and fear, had stuttered out, "Zachariah. Zachariah has him."

"Where!" Dean yelled again, shaking the Prophet who blurted out the address. Dean dropped his hold on the terrified Chuck and without a word or glance, left the Prophet standing flustered against the wall.

Dean continued to call for Castiel as he drove, breaking speed limits all the way. Still, no answer.

Gripping the steering wheel in a death lock and clenching his teeth to near breaking point, Dean fought to keep control of not only his anger and worry, but his guilt. He had been horrible to Sam lately, tearing his sensitive younger brother to shreds, too caught up in his own anger and worry to notice.

He'd left Sam the morning prior, the youngest Winchester probably thinking he hated him. He sure as shoot hadn't led Sam to believe anything else.

He didn't hate Sam, far from it. He cared immensely for his brother and Sam actions as of late were frankly terrifying Dean. His brother was slipping through his grips and it ate at Dean's soul.

Sam tried so hard to rectify what he had done in the past, the sins he had committed and Dean knew it. He knew Sam was sorry and he knew Sam was trying with all his might to better himself but through his fear and anger, Dean had completely dismissed that.

"Ahhh!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel. He did not know what the angel's had Sam for, because last he had checked, it was he who the angel's needed for their homicidal little plan.

He did not know _why _the angel's had Sam but he knew that Sam was probably suffering. Zachariah and his other buddies had never been subtle about their hatred of Sam.

It hurt Dean horribly to realize that he was coming to terms with this now, when he had already tore Sam apart and _after _Sam had been kidnapped.

The gas pedal inched closer to the floor of the Impala as Dean sped towards his destination.

* * *

Violent shivers worked their way through Sam's weakened body as he fought to keep his eyes open. He had been captive for nearly three days now and in that time Zachariah had not been particularly civil with him.

"_How is it going today, Sam?" Zachariah's cheerful voice broke through Sam's stupor. Sam didn't reply, which later he would question himself about because only hours earlier, he had learned the hard way that ignoring Zachariah led to unwanted consequences._

_Sam's lack of response had the expected result on Zachariah's mood. The angel's eyes darkened a shade and with the nod of his head a bone-chilling crack resounded as Sam's bound left leg snapped. His blood-curdling screams echoed off the walls._

_Castiel fidgeted at the door._

_Sam gasped for air, whimpers of pain escaping with each labored pant._

It had been a day since that incident, or maybe longer, Sam could not tell anymore. Zachariah had not healed Sam's broken leg or set it, deeming it okay to leave it the way it was.

Sam had not accepted anything from Castiel during his captivity. Mostly, Castiel offered water, which Sam knew was only to keep him alive until "Dean arrived". Sam was not stupid, he knew Dean was not coming. Nearly three days later and the angel's still disagreed with him on that.

Sam had no illusion that Castiel cared. He knew the only reason Castiel continued to try to get him to drink some water was to keep him alive for when they assumed Dean would arrive. Sam refused the sustenance every time. He would not allow them to keep him alive any longer than necessary. He wanted this to be over with as soon as possible, which could not be much longer.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean sped closer and closer by the minute.

* * *

Review equal another fast update! I got great reviews for the last chapter and it fueled me to write faster. Thanks guys!

If you can guess what is going on, tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam could feel himself slipping. Nearly four days without water or food and his growing list of injuries were finally taking their toll. Zachariah had not come back for about a day and Sam was grateful. He hoped it would be over by the time Zachariah decided to return and do more damage.

Castiel had continued to try to get Sam to drink something but every time Sam had refused. Castiel had tried to force it upon him but Sam would not allow one drop to reach him.

Sam's chin rested limply on his chest and he could not find the strength to lift it back up. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for awhile now and he prayed that it would end soon. His whole body felt like it was on fire from his injuries and he just wanted it to end.

The angels had been wrong, not that that surprised Sam, he knew Dean wasn't coming. He smiled grimly as he thought of Zachariah's anger at the fact that he had been wrong.

Soft footsteps sounded behind him and he knew them to be Castiel's. He didn't open his eyes. Even if he could have he wouldn't. There was no use.

Gentle hands appeared under his chin, lifting it up and tilting it back. Something was lightly pressed against his lips and he could feel something blessedly cool being poured into his mouth.

_Water._

He knew he didn't want it. All it would do is prolong his suffering. He hadn't allowed Castiel to force it upon him before and he did not want to now. He wanted to fight against it but he couldn't. His body needed it way too much to fight against it. An animalistic need forced him to gulp down the wonderful liquid.

He could have kept drinking, he could have gulped down a gallon but the bottle was pulled away from his lips and he was coherent enough to know that the reason was so he would not become sick.

A soft whine escaped his lips when the bottle was pulled away. From the absence of what his body desperately wanted more of and from the fact that he had accepted it. He wanted to die, not prolong his life and Castiel had just helped do that.

His head fell back onto his chest when Castiel released his chin. The angel's warm breath could be felt against Sam's ear as Castiel spoke quietly.

"You will understand soon."

* * *

Dean drove like a madman, breaking dozens of laws as he sped towards his destination. His anger with himself and his worry for his brother's well being kept the pedal to the floor.

The Impala's engine roared as it sped towards the address Chuck had revealed.

"_I'm coming, Sammy."_

Only a few more hours, now.

* * *

Zachariah was proud of himself. Not only had he tricked Dean into coming to him, he had given the abomination of the youngest Winchester his deserved Hell.

Zachariah knew Dean was planning on killing him with the knife and he smiled to himself when he pictured the surprised look on the Hunter's face when he realized Zachariah had planned for this all along. There would be no escaping his destiny this time.

He knew Sam wasn't going to last much longer but he didn't fear because Dean was close.

_Only a few more hours, now._

_

* * *

_

Castiel watched Sam slip in and out of consciousness and it pained him deeply. He wanted to help Sam so badly but he had to wait. It was not yet time.

While he waited, he refused to allow Sam to continually refuse the water he tried to give him. Sam would not die thinking Castiel had betrayed him.

Looking Heavenward, Castiel's lips moved in a silent prayer for strength.

_Only a few more hours, now._

_

* * *

_Let me know, guys. Like I have said before good reviews lead to quick updates.

Can ya guess what is going on yet? Nobody has gotten it yet. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean glared up at the abandoned building in front of him. "_Of course", _he thought bitterly.

Anger rolled off Dean in waves. Anger at Zachariah and anger at himself. Now was the perfect time to release some of that anger.

Slamming the Impala door, Dean hurried to the rusted metal door, shoving his way through it. A dark hallway met him as well as a strong scent of mold. Hurrying down the hallway, Dean kept his ears open for any sounds.

The knife hidden in his jacket pocket felt as though it weighed a ton. He had to be smart about this. He could not give any indication to his intents. He prayed that Zachariah did not know that Dean knew it was him that kidnapped Sam. Zachariah may be a douche, but he was not stupid, of he knew that Dean knew, he would anticipate the attack.

Sharp ears caught a faint shuffling from behind a closed door at the end of the winding hall.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Wrapping his hand around the doorknob and slowly turning, Dean opened his eyes and prepared himself.

"_I'm here, Sammy."_

_

* * *

_Zachariah could not contain his grin when he caught sight of the doorknob slowly turning. A quick glance at his captive revealed no change from earlier. Sam's head was still fallen against his chest, his whole body hanging limply from the restraints. Caked blood could be seen from beneath his long hair which hung over closed eyes. What parts of his face that wasn't obscured by hair showed deep purple bruising. His broken leg, peeking out through ripped jeans, was swollen and hideously black and blue.

Sam had not moved in over an hour, his injuries taking the toll on him. His breaths came as weak wheezes. Dean had arrived just in time.

Zachariah grinned over at Castiel who, when he noticed Zachariah's glance, quickly pulled his eyes away from Sam. A quick nod affirmed his preparation for the oldest Winchester's arrival.

The door fully opened, revealing a very angry Dean Winchester.

* * *

Dean's eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. He hadn't expected anything good but this was almost too much for him.

Not only was his baby brother unconscious and tied to a chair, looking inches from death, Castiel, the one Dean had thought he could trust, stood stiffly against the wall doing nothing to help Sam.

Red assaulted Dean's vision and he could feel his breathing escalating in anger.

_No…_

He had a job to do, a role to play. If he blew his cover now, it would have devastating results.

"You!" He fumed, pointing at Zachariah. "I should have known you were behind this!"

Zachariah laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Dean, come now. Do you think me stupid?"

Dean blinked and Zachariah laughed again. "You knew I had your brother the entire time. Do not play me as a fool."

Dean did not respond. A ice began to form around his heart. He had relied on Zachariah not knowing he knew. He had one chance and it was looking bleak.

Zachariah continued. "You knew it was me all the time although, I do not believe you expected to see Castiel here."

Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel's. Brilliant blue eyes stared pleadingly back at him, as if trying to get him to understand something.

"No." Dean spoke through clenched teeth. "I did not expect you to be here."

Castiel did not speak. Dean's fist clenched in rage. Castiel had been everything to his brother and to imagine how Sam must have felt knowing Castiel had betrayed him…

Zachariah continued as Castiel stayed silent. "I was surprised as well!" He glanced at he dark haired angel beside him. "Castiel had fallen but he saw the error of his ways and rejoined us. He knew what was right and what was wrong."

Dean's anguished eyes fell once again on Sam. His brother had not moved an inch and Dean feared that maybe he was too late. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

Dean fought to keep his cool. He had to do this correctly. He had to catch Zachariah by surprise. After Zachariah, he was setting his sights on Castiel. Nobody betrayed his brother like this and lived to talk about it.

"Why hurt him?" Dean said slowly. "Obviously your beef is with me."

Zachariah nodded. "True. You are being rather _bothersome_ lately, what with you refusing the plans that have been carefully laid out for decades before your birth but I am not stupid, Dean. I've tried everything to try and get you to accept your destiny, yet you continue to disobey. If it takes putting your brother's life in danger to get you to say yes, we will do it."

Smiling down at Sam's lifeless form, Zachariah added, "Not that we minded. This one has been rather bothersome as well."

Dean slowly stepped forward. Intending to make it look as if he was going to Sam. As he reached his brother, he reached out and gently placed his two fingers on Sam's neck, checking for and finding a pulse. It was slow and uneven but it was better than nothing. He flinched as he heard Sam's wheezing breaths and felt his chilled skin.

Dean prepared himself. This had to be quick.

His hand flew into his inner jacket pocket.

* * *

Let me know! I was nervous about how this chapter turned out so let me know what you thought.

Got lotsa reviews for the last chapter and updated quickly. Let's try that again! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's hand plunged into his jacket, whipping out the gleaming knife. Without a moments hesitation, he pitched the weapon straight towards Zachariah's heart.

Had he not been so focused on the task at hand he would have perhaps noticed the knowing smile on Zachariah's face.

The angel's hand shot out to grab a hold of Dean's wrist, stopping his progress.

A wicked grin spread across Zachariah's face as Dean's eyes widened in shock and anguish. Dean could feel himself begin to shake as Zachariah pried the knife from his hand, tossing it to his side.

He had failed. He had failed himself and his brother. A quick glance at his unconscious brother brought tears to Dean's eyes. The last thought Sam had had of his brother was that he hated him.

Zachariah did not release Dean's wrist, instead he gripped the human's chin, shaking him roughly with each word.

"You did not seriously think I would not expect this?"

Dean's breathing escalated as failure began to eat away at him. He had been Sam's last chance and he messed it all up.

Gripping Dean's jacket collar, Zachariah drug the distraught hunter over towards his brother, forcefully turning his head by a vicious grip on his chin so that he was looking at Sam. Dean flinched as he took in Sam's multiple injuries.

"Do you want him to die?" Zachariah growled, shaking Dean's chin. "I am beyond fed up with your insolence. Say yes or he will die."

Tears rose in Dean's eyes. He was trapped. He knew that there would be no other option given to him other than to say yes to Michael but he was not so dull to know that despite his wishes and their promises, Sam would die in this decrepit building if Michael was to overtake Dean.

Sam would die thinking his brother hated him and knowing Castiel betrayed him.

As Dean continued to stare at his dying brother, Castiel moved from beside Zachariah, his hand slowly reaching towards the ground.

* * *

Castiel watched Zachariah taunt Dean after he pried the knife from his hand, throwing it at Castiel's feet and Castiel mumbled a quick thank you to the ceiling before slowly reaching down for the weapon, his eyes watching Zachariah's back for any signs of knowing what Castiel was doing.

This had to be quick.

His hand curled around the cold handle, gripping tightly.

With one last glance at Sam, his resolve was clear. He had seen Sam tortured beyond belief for days, he had stood in the shadows and had led Sam to believe he had given up on him.

Lunging forward, Castiel thrust the gleaming weapon into Zachariah's back.

"You were condemned the moment you set hands on him."

* * *

Dean felt Zachariah stiffen, a look of pure shock and pain overcame the angel's face.

Confusion overcame Dean as the hands gripping his chin became lax and with a blinding light and a final gasp of air, Zachariah fell at Dean's feet, the silhouette of his wings like charcoal on the floor.

Dean stood frozen on the spot, his gaze focused on Zachariah's still body. The last thing he had expected was for Castiel to help him, after what he had allowed to happen to Sam.

_Sam._

Dean dropped to his knees in front of his unnervingly still brother, gingerly untying the tight restraints. Without the ropes to hold him up, Sam's limp form slumped forward into Dean's waiting arms.

With Sam's head resting on his shoulder, Dean gently lowered him to the floor, mindful of his injuries. Sitting on the cold cement floor, Sam in his arms, Dean pressed his face into Sam's long hair, tears falling freely.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Sam, of course, did not respond.

"Dean."

Dean's head snapped up as Castiel approached, his hand reaching out for Sam.

"No!" Dean yelled. "Don't touch him! How could you do this to him?"

Castiel's head lowered, anguish written in every line of his face. "You must listen. You do not understand."

"Then help me understand." Dean pressed, holding Sam tighter to him. "Why?"

Castiel sunk to his knees, his gaze never leaving Sam's bruised face. "I had no choice. I did not want to but it was necessary."

"_Necessary?"_ Dean hissed.

Castiel held up his hand to silence Dean. "I knew of Zachariah's intentions, Dean. I knew his plans to capture Sam to use as bait and there was no other way I could have stopped Zachariah."

Dean still did not understand. Castiel must have noticed his questioning gaze because he continued.

"I could not have overcome Zachariah to keep him away from Sam. He was much stronger than I. He thought me a traitor and would have overcome me and taken Sam anyway. If I had tried to prevent him from taking Sam, he would have taken him and I would never have been able to trick him like I did."

Dean's eyes widened as he began to understand. Castiel continued, twisting his hands nervously.

"So, despite my deepest wishes, I had to play along, I had to make Zachariah think I had returned to his side. He knew all along that you planned to kill him with the knife, Dean. I knew that I had to catch him off guard."

Dean gently ran his hand through Sam's dark hair before glancing back up at the broken angel before him. "Did Sam…did Sam know you were playing along?"

Castiel's face grew, if possible, more anguished. He nervously fiddled with a loose string on his jacket. "No…" It came out as a whisper.

Dean did not have to ask why, he knew Castiel would answer anyway.

"Zachariah would have known. If I had said anything to Sam, he would have known. He listened in constantly for he was still wary of my allegiance to him. I…I did not want to. It hurt me so bad to see him so upset. I have completely betrayed him."

Castiel glanced away and Dean, in an act that surprised even him, reached out and lay a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I understand why. I'm not happy that he went through this but I guess I understand why."

Castiel reached out for Sam slowly, as if testing his limits. Dean did not stop him as he gently grasped Sam's slack hand. "We need to get him medical attention."

Dean nodded and tightening his grip on Sam, allowed Castiel to place his two fingers on his forehead, everything fading in a flash of light.

So, one more two more chapters. We will see how it goes.

* * *

Again, I say, let me know what you think. Remember, lotsa reviews equal speedy update!


	8. Chapter 8

I know nothing about medical terms/equipment and what they do except what I have learned through reading other fanfics so I may mess up on a term or what they do or something.

GAH! The latest episode of Supernatural was awesome! I got me two fanfic ideas from it. Finally, we're back from the winter Hellatus!

* * *

Dean couldn't decipher the moments that flew past him before and after his brother was rushed away on a stretcher, doctors barking orders to each other, one lifting Sam's eyelid and shining a light into his eye, a nurse hooking up a heart monitor, another placing an oxygen mask over Sam's bruised face.

A voice was speaking to him but Dean couldn't make out the words. The emergency room doors had swung closed and he lost sight of Sam but his eyes remained glued to the door, praying that his brother wouldn't die thinking nobody had come to rescue him, that nobody cared.

The voice grew more insistent and Dean was shaken out of his stupor.

"Sir, I need you to fill this out for me," A clipboard was gently pressed into Dean's shaking hands. The voice grew sympathetic. "Everything is going to be fine."

Dean turned wet eyes on the young woman speaking to him. With a soft, comforting

smile, she led him and Castiel to a small waiting area that was currently unoccupied.

Dean sat down heavily on one of the overstuffed chairs, Castiel slowly lowering himself down beside him. Dean, oblivious to the angel until now, noticed the broken, haunted look on his face as he stared at nothing. Similar to Dean's, Castiel's hands trembled slightly as well.

Dean wanted to say something to comfort the angel, to tell him that Sam would understand but he couldn't find the words for his thoughts were focused on whether or not Sam would live to prove it to Castiel.

* * *

Three hours later Dean and Castiel were led into the Intensive Care Unit, being assured that Sam would survive but had a long recovery ahead of him.

"We've stabilized him and his vitals are steadily improving." The doctor paused before continuing, giving Dean and Castiel time to relax a tad bit. "He is severely dehydrated and malnourished and we're working on that. His leg, surprisingly, did not need surgery to set but he shouldn't be putting any weight on it for awhile."

"He has a long recovery ahead, but I have faith that he will be absolutely fine." The doctor smiled reassuringly at the nervous men. "He woke up not too long ago and was slightly confused but that's to be expected. He's on pain meds so he will be groggy and will sleep for awhile but I'm sure when he wakes up you can fill him in on what he's missed."

Placing a comforting hand on Dean's back and Castiel's shoulder, the doctor gently urged them into the room.

Dean's heart shattered when he caught sight of his brother and from the soft gasp that Castiel released, Dean knew he felt the same way.

Sam lay propped up in the bed, unnervingly still, wires and tubes seemingly everywhere. Despite being over six feet tall, Sam looked so small and defenseless beneath the thin blankets, surrounded by machines. His head lay turned to the side, his mouth slightly open and his breathing even.

His left leg was secured in a heavy-looking metal brace and slightly elevated with a pillow. Bandages covered multiple contusions all over his body. Thin oxygen tubing ran under his nose and over his ears.

Bruising still plastered his face but Dean could feel himself relaxing a minute bit when he saw a bit of color returning to Sam's cheeks, a bit of life returning to him. The slow but steady beat of the heart monitor beside Sam's bed was another small relief to Dean.

The doctor quietly closed the door behind Dean and Castiel as he left them.

Dean slowly approached Sam's bedside, his hand curling around Sam's still one, his other hand gently brushing a piece of Sam's dark hair out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo." Dean choked. "I should have been there."

Dean slowly noticed that Castiel had remained at the door and had made no move to come closer.

"Cas?" Dean questioned.

Castiel shook his head, mumbling under his breath. His anguished eyes would not leave the floor. Backing up towards the door, Castiel lifted his eyes to meet Dean's for a moment.

"I…I can not…" With one last glance at Sam, Castiel disappeared leaving Dean standing shocked.

He knew why Castiel ran, he was barely keeping himself from running as well.

* * *

Sam stirred about two hours after Castiel had fled. Dean was immediately out of his chair and leaning over his brother.

"Sammy?"

Sam's glazed eye lids slowly peeled back and he blinked a few times as if trying to clear his vision. Dean gently stroked back Sam's long bangs as his brother slowly came back to reality.

Dark, glazed eyes slowly rounded on Dean, focusing and then widening.

"Dean?" Sam rasped, his voice incredulous.

Dean quickly hid the stab of hurt at Sam's disbelieved tone. Had he really thought Dean would not come for him?

"Yeah, Sammy." Dean whispered, quickly covering up the pain. "How ya feeling?"

"Okay." Came the forced croak. Sam's eyes glistened with unshed tears as Dean continued to gently stoke his bangs back. "You came."

Another stab of pain hidden. "Of course I did."

Sam licked his chapped lips, his mouth opening and closing again as he fought for words. "I…I didn't think…"

Dean gently shushed him. "I know you didn't, and I am so sorry for that Sammy. I should have never let it go so far that you thought I wouldn't come for you."

Sam's wet eyes met Dean's. "After everything I've done, I didn't deserve to be rescued."

Dean choked back a sob at that statement. He knew it was mostly his fault that Sam believed that.

"Hey," Dean spoke firmly, gripping Sam's chin and leveling his gaze with Sam's. "That is not true. I don't care what you do, you are still my brother and I will never stand back and do nothing. Ever."

A small tear fell down Sam's cheek. "Castiel did."

Dean's heart turned to ice in his chest. He had been dreading this. He knew that Sam had to believe that Castiel had betrayed him and he knew how that would have shattered his brother's heart.

Sam continued. "I knew I m-messed up and I should have known this was c-coming. I just was too stupid to believe he didn't care anymore."

"Sammy," Dean began.

"I do care, Sam." Castiel's voice broke through. Dean and Sam's heads jerked up to see the wayward angel standing in the doorway, clutching the wall, his eyes haunted. "You have to believe me…I-I had to play along, it was the only way." His words were rushed and frantic as he fought to help Sam understand. Sam's eyes widened as he was told the truth.

"You…you _played along?"_

"Yes, Sam." Castiel choked as he moved closer to Sam's bed but making no move to touch him, it was too soon for that. Sam needed to be convinced first. "If Zachariah knew I cared, that I was planning on overthrowing him, he would have taken you and I would have never found you. I had to act as if I was with Zachariah to have access to you."

Tears fell down Sam's face as he grasped what Castiel was saying. Dean was surprised Sam was grasping it so quickly but he should have known. Sam was intelligent and thought with his heart. He would have trouble fully believing Castiel had betrayed him.

"You…I…" Sam's voice broke as he understood and soft sobs began. "You don't hate me?"

Dean moved to envelope his brother in a hug but was knocked out of the way by Castiel as the angel wrapped his own arms around Sam's trembling frame.

"No," Castiel replied, his own voice cracking. "I do not and never will. I am so sorry that I stood there, Sam. I'm so sorry. If I had had another choice I would have taken it."

Dean stood back and listened to his brother sob against his angel's chest. He sent a silent thanks Heavenward that his brother was on the mend, physically and emotionally.

The End.

* * *

As I said above, I have a few more fanfic ideas so a new one will be in progress soon.

Reviews are love. Let me know how you liked the ending! Reviews will fuel me to start my next one quickly!


End file.
